


someone save my soul

by bennybentacles



Series: bad things happen bingo [15]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Gore, Child Abuse, Death, Gen, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Ben Hargreeves, Mentioned Diego Hargreeves, Mentioned Reginald Hargreeves, Sparrow!Ben, Sparrow!Klaus, Violence, but its klaus so yeah, but not in a very long time, it does not stick, the comfort is in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennybentacles/pseuds/bennybentacles
Summary: he knows the man from the tale would save them, knows they are coming and he just has to wait and wait and wait and he hopes they come soon.//prompt filled: damaged vocal cords
Series: bad things happen bingo [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913851
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	someone save my soul

**Author's Note:**

> there is graphic description of violence, abuse and death here so please beware
> 
> also i did not cheat, i did the prompt and youll just have to see it

  
he grew up with tales of a man who ruined his own life, poisoned his whole body and ran away from the gift that they shared. his father made it clear that he must not, should not, could not do as that man did. he is not allowed, not allowed, not allowed to run away from his gift. but is it a gift really, when all his father did was to use him, and use him, and use him for his **gift???** gift??? gift is it a gift

his powers are gifts, his father has always claimed and he laughs and he laughs and he laughs because he thinks the man in the tales had a better idea when he ran and ran and ran because this?? **this powers???** gifts??? nothing is a gift when all it did was to kill him slowly, painfully like how the poison that the man in his tales used. 

_number two, you are my number two_ , his father claimed and he wants to scream. why is he two??? two??? he should be one, not Ben who in the tales died because he's weak, he's weak, he's weak and he would never be as strong as him, who was smart in the tales and who is powerful today. how could his father say that when the horror, the monsters, the tentacles coming from his brother's body trembled when they see him. those monsters flee back to their master whenever he gazed at them 

_you can come back from the dead,_ his father claimed when he jumped off, he jumped off because he wanted to be like the man in the tales who was smart and ran away and he wanted to run away too but he is not smart, not smart when he jumped and he broke his neck from the fall. snap, **snap** , snap went his neck before everything went dark.

the dead, he could come back from the dead. could the man from the tales also come back from the dead or is it just him? he was named after the man is the tales so he should also come back from the dead. don't worry man on the tales, if you can't then he'll just pull him back into the land of the living. just like how he did to his brother Diego who was too dumb, too dumb, too dumb who died too young. their first mission too! how embarrassing, when the Diego from the tales lived forever and ever and ever and his brother didn't. he didn't have to worry though because he pulled him back and stuffed his soul back.

_this is to improve your powers,_ his father said and he could only close his eyes, avoid it like how the man in the tales avoided everything, got free and flew away to find what??? **peace???** is it peace, did the man achieve peace when he let go of these screaming, screaming, screaming idiots who don't stop, won't stop, can't stop. could he have achieved peace too if he successfully escaped. too bad, so sad that he broke his neck because now his father would kill him again and again and again and again. 

he doesn't think that the man in the tale died and died and died in his own fathers hands so why???? why??? why does he get to die in his father's hands. he doesn't want to die. he crawled out of the graves he was placed in and stitched himself back together, all crooked and crudely made and his lips stretched into a grin because he knows he is like the man on the tales, brave and creative and a fighter. he knows because that man fought his demons and he fought his siblings, same difference.

missions! they were sent to mission and he skipped around with his brother's knife that he stole in his hands, like how the man in the tales swiped things off the rack for himself, and he stabbed and stabbed and stabbed. he remembers that the man on the tales had red on his face, but he can't remember where or what. is it in his eyes, red rimmed????? or is it in his lips, painted carefully???? or is it in his cheeks, dusted swiftly??? it doesn't really matter when he has red painted all over his face, all of it smelling like copper and oh so stick like the sticky fingers they both shared.

ghost followed him everywhere he goes, everywhere he steps his foot in, his screaming ghost followed him. did the man in his tales also had ghost entourage or is it just him. it isn't fair, he want it all to be gone but how could it be gone?? **oh the drugs!** the drugs that his father forbade and forbade and forbade. he wish he is brave enough like the man on the tales who openly defied his own father but here he is, stitching his stab wounds again while the ghost scream and scream and scream and he bares his teeth out and he growls at them. 

_you need to work together number one and number two,_ his father screamed at them, and he laughs. work with who??? Ben who in the tales died too young because he is weak, weak , weak _. i would if he was stronger,_ he sneered and and number one attacked, tentacles piercing him and he laughs high as blood poured from his lips before he called forth the ghost of his brother's sin and watched them attack his brother because they are not friends, not like in the tales. he would kill his own brother in a heartbeat, just so his own ghost entourage would stop screaming

but he and his brother worked together, after his father punished them both. oh the terrible punishments, with his wounds still healing from the slit in his throat that his father reopened and reopened and reopened, nicking his vocal cords and making his voice raspy and cracking frequently like he smoked and smoked and smoked like how the man on the tales always smoked. he shouts, voice hoarse forever as he sparred with his brother, kitchen knives in his own hands that nicks and nicks and nicks his own brother's tentacles because he fights dirty, dirty like what the man in the tales slept on for too long, so long, so sad. 

_i'll escape this place one day like how the man on the tales did_ , he told every soul he saw on the confines of his own room, his voice low so that no one can hear him, his eyes bright as he looked at his window that has bars. it has bars because he still jumps and jumps and jumps and jumps so that he could escape. he laughs as the ghost around him scream louder and he thumps his feet in the ground to join their harmony. he dances with their screams as his music and he laughs and he laughs because thats what the man on the tales did, he laughed even though he hurts and he fears.

his father sent them all out and he kills and kills and kills people with his bare hands, his fingers clawing out eyes and his brother's knife held in his hands as he stabs and he watch, fascinated as the souls leave their dead body and they screams. he hopes the man on the tales never saw this, never had to kill because it's horrible and addicting. is he an addict too??? **like the man in the tale???** the only difference is that the man on the tale loved drugs and he loved the power that he feels when he make them scream

his siblings dies and he shoves them back into their own bodies, all of them too cold, too crazy and he loves it. in the tales, did the man who his father named him after also did this to his siblings? did he hate their Ben too??? or did he love his brother so much that he wanted Ben for himself??? they're both selfish, he knows that. knows because he doesn't share too. he doesn't want the little girl to see and have his siblings so he snatches them back, because they're his.

his father taught them everything they knew, from the tales that they heard to the ways they could kill. he kept them all close to him. he spent night remembering how the tales went on. he was named after a sèance, he is also a sèance! the man on the tales was lanky and flamboyant, many many colors that he craves too, and the man is free. he is free and he wants that too, why cant he have that too? he want, **he wants** , he wants

his hands glowed blue everytime he brought the ghost into the land of the living, and sometimes he wants to share what he hears so he brings them in and he laughs as his sister make glasses explode. she is number five, **ha!** she's weak, like one and three and four and six and seven. he knows, he knows he is the strongest one when they all feared him. he did this for the man on the tale, whose siblings only pushed him aside and discarded him, left him for dead. he swears that if the man in the tale came to life, he would protect, protect him because the man in the tale should always be free because he would kill and kill and kill for the man who he got named after is he has to.

  
_they are coming_ , his father announce one night. who? who is coming? **fight? fight is coming?** he listens as number one slowly put his cutlery on the table and he looks as his father, his eyes glowing blue. _the people from the story are coming back and you must prepare,_ his father said and he laughs, broken because his neck is broken by his own father, isn't it nice. 

they are going to save him! the man on the tales which is good and kind and strong and brave is going to save him.he would finally be free and he would not let his father hurt the man on the tale. he knows his siblings share the same sentiment, even number one who wanted to escape too. he knows because number one told him, when they aren't fighting anymore that they would escape. 

he waited and waited and waited as he stitched himself back together, his eyes glowing brightly as bouts of laughter escaped from his lips. they are coming, after thirty years they are going to save them . he feels like a little kid he once were when he listened to his father tell them all about the tales of the men who ruined their own life. what his father doesn't know is that those people became their heroes in the end, saved them and motivated them to be better so that they could be like the people on the tales

tick tock went the grandfather clock and they waited in the dark as they watched the foyer closely. his lips stretched into a grin as somebody popped into existence in a flash of blue. he giggles softly as number one came downstairs to confirm and he rocked himself slowly as he waited for the confirmation that he need and when his father confirmed it he jumps, a high laugh coming out of his mouth as he slowly stood up from where he is slumped

_Klaus, Klaus, Klaus_ , he muttered as he scanned everybody and when he saw the man who wears the cowboy hat and had eyes lined in kohl. he knew that was his hero. he slowly stepped forward, hands trembling in anticipation. he walked until he is behind Klaus, not him but the man on the tale. his eyes observed these people who looked like his siblings but alive, **alive** , alive and he smiles.

_you have to save us Klaus_ , he whispered as he leaned in. _you need to set us free Klaus_ , he added as he gazed on their Ben, who nodded. _our father would kill you but we won't, we won't_ , he promised as his hands made their way to Klaus' shoulder. _but you'll have to save us because we can't save ourselves._

the man from the tales turned to look at him, face horrified as he slowly lifted his hands. the man, Klaus, touched his face with a broken expression. _save us, like how you save kids from the tales_ , he begged as he looked at his own brother, who stepped forward as he signalled everyone to get down.

he feels it in the air, how everyone in the room tensed as Klaus, his hero looked at their father and sneered. _what have you done,_ Klaus had asked their father, his hands forming a fist and he just stepped back and hid behind Klaus' back because he knows, he knows he is safe. _how could you do this horrifying thing?_ Klaus asked his father and he felt someone grabbing him and pulling him to the back. Luther, not their Luther and he is going to protect them??? **them???** they are going to be free

he watched in amazement as the people in his tales delivered the justice that they slowly craved. everyone took a look at them and killed their father and he cries, not from sadness but from relief as he saw how his father's soul left his body and he laughs high as his hands glowed blue and he bared his teeth as he took his father soul into his scarred hands and he twisted it side to side like how his father twisted his neck side to side.

_it's done, we are free,_ he murmured as he looked to his brother and back to the people in the tale. they came ,they saved him, save his siblings. the people in the tale. they are good??? **why are they good?** even after all they suffered from??? he wished he was good too. he knows he could be good too because his father is gone and he can escape and be free, be free, be free.

**Author's Note:**

> this writing style is really something else and i honestly dig it so you may see it in the future again. 
> 
> title from Vampire Will Never Hurt You by My Chemical Romance if you are curious 
> 
> talk to me @bennybentacles on tumblr bc im lonely


End file.
